Three days, Three Nights
by Carbo
Summary: What happens when Pan wishes for the love of a certain lavender haired wonder? Read on!
1. Default Chapter

**Three Days, Three Nights**

By Carbo

Disclaimer: 1. I do not, I repeat do not own Dragonball or any of characters, they belong to Akira. 2. I don't make any money from this. 3. Please don't sue me. 4. Please don't steal my story. 

How would you like to have a wish for a Christmas present? Anything you wanted, or anyone you wanted would be yours. But there is a catch, the wish only lasts for three days. What happens when Pan wishes for the love of a certain lavender haired wonder? Read on!

* * *

Part 1

Yawning widely Pan walked into her room and hopped onto her bed, an apple and a small red book in hand, her intention to do some reading before going to sleep. 

Caressing the worn cover of the old storybook, Pan gazed at it warmly for a while. She had gotten the book over ten years ago as a Christmas present, and reading it through each year had become a treasured holiday tradition for her. 

Bringing the book to her nose, she took a deep breath of it's familiar wooden scent, and could picture with her minds eye as her mother read it to her in the dim light of her table lamp, and felt a wave of warmth pass through her heart. 

Smiling with anticipation, Pan rolled onto her stomach and carefully opened the book. There were still three days until Christmas, but she was already down to her last chapter, the one she held dearest of them all. Not just because it was extremely good, but because it meant her long wait was almost over, and Christmas would soon be here. The excitement wasn't as great as it use to be, but it was still there even in 17 of age, a slight tickle of anticipation in the pit of her stomach. 

After getting herself in a comfortable position she started her chapter, line by line sinking deep into the world of imagination, a place were all dreams came true.

But it wasn't long until her eyelids started to droop, and exhaustion started weighing on her tired body, one she'd taken to it's limits today in the Brief gravity room. And before long she was fast asleep, head cradled in the open book, in the middle of her last chapter. 

_She was sailing slowly through a sky filled with bright stars of blue and bright white, the cool wind softly caressing her face, watching as the strangest and most amazing of creatures glided past her, unicorns, fairies, dragons, birds, spirits and mermaids, and ones she couldn't even recognize, each creature more breathtaking than the next. _

_But one creature in the distance especially caught her eye. Or a more accurately one man. He rode towards her from the midst of darkness on a horse as black as the night, dressed in equally black armor shining with starlight, and a piece of purple cloth was draped across his chest. His eyes were blue as ice but as warm as the midday sun and he gazed into her eyes warmly from under the abundant locks of his long lavender hair, hypnotizing and captivating her as he slowly rode closerand closerand closer _

_But suddenly a bright warm light that burst out of the darkness above her with a start, dissolving everything around her into a bright, warm, blinding blur, until everything went black again. _

Moments later Pan found herself half awake and sprawled on top of her book. _Great, I just had to wake up in the middle of it. _Moaning with annoyance she propped herself up, and put her book on the floor. Eyes squinted like a newly born kittens, she started searching for the lamp button so she could get back into her slumber, and back to her dreams. 

But as she was doing so, she suddenly got a strange feeling, as if someone was watching her. Frowning she turned around to scan her room and gasped in shock, as she encountered a pair of sparkling emerald eyes gazing at her form the end of her bed. 

Shaken Pan gaped at the creature that floated in front of her. It was a small, red-haired girl, whom she would have guessed about seven years old, dressed in a simple but strangely glowing white cloth that reached down to her bare ankles, and the strange part was there were a pair white wings on her back that flapped back and forth in a steady pace. 

The girls- or whatever she was- green eyes gazed at Pan inattentively from her round face that was lit up by her friendly smile. 

_I must be dreaming, _Pan thought and reached to pinch herself. Nothing happened, and it hurt, not a good sign. 

The girls smile turned warm, assuring. "Don't be afraid, I won't harm you." The girl spoke, her voice small and childlike, but at the same time strangely mature and soft. Somehow the voice soothed her, made her feel safe, although non the less shocked. 

"W-What are you?" Pan asked, having a hard time believing what she was seeing, if she was actually seeing it. 

She girl smiled wider, a hint of mischief entering her eyes as she floated a little closer. 

"I'm Merike, spirit of Christmas." She replied cheerily. "And I am here to grant you one wish."

"One wish?" Pan repeated skeptically. 

"Yes. Anything you desire will be yours for " She counted with her fingers. "three days.." The girl said and giggled sheepishly. 

Pan gazed at the her uncertainly. She was quite convinced she was dreaming, although the experience did seem strangely real. Although that was often the way with dreams. No matter how weird they are you usually can't tell the difference. 

The girl smiled lopsidedly her green eyes sparkling. "Trust me, you are very much awake." Merike said as if reading her mind. 

Whether she actually was dreaming, the offer for of one wish free of choice was a tempting one. There was something, one she'd longed for for a long time, a wish that had been stashed away in her heart for such a long time. She'd never actually thought she'd have the chance to have it. Not really. But she had hoped, and hope was all she had had for the last four years. 

"One wish" Pan murmured to herself thoughtfully, and instinctively her gaze fell onto a framed picture on her desk. A handsome man with lavender hair, a charming smile and a pair of clear blue eyes, ones she loved more than anything, gazed back at her across the room, and she found herself hoping desperately that she wasn't dreaming, and fearing that she was. 

Pan glanced at Merike uncertainly, and then at the picture again. _Three days_Such a short time it was, but even a minute would have sufficed for her.

"If I wish for someone tolove mewill they remember anything afterwards?" She asked, not really sure which answer she wanted, feeling stupid for even asking. This was a dream, right? But she wanted to try anyway. 

A shake of the head was Merikes simple answer. 

"Ok, then." Pan took a deep breath. _Dream or not, here goes_"I wish" She was almost afraid to say it. "for Trunks Briefs to fall in love with me."

"Very well. Kiss your beloved tomorrow before sundown, and he shall become yours for the period of three days and three nights. Use your time well." The girl advised in her small child-voice, contrasted by her mature use of language, her emerald eyes sparkling mysteriously, and with a giggle she disappeared. 

As the girl did so, a darkness suddenly burst from above, like the light had before, swallowing up everything in its' path, including Pan, who struggled desperately against it's cold grip before slipping into unconsciousness, Merikes laughter still echoing in her ears. 

It wasn't until the first morning rays seeped through the curtains and descended onto her covers, making the temperature under them rise notably, that Pan came out of her slumber. 

Groaning she pushed off the far too warm covers and sat up wearily, but as the coldness of the room itself hit her body she quickly pulled the blanket back over herself. She'd forgotten just how cold winter mornings could be. 

Wiping her groggy eyes, Pan yawned and looked around her room. 

The events or dreams of last night came flooding back to her, boggling her. _What a wonderful dream, and a strange one. _She was honestly reading far too much fantasy. But wouldn't it have been wonderful if things like that really happened? She wished the dream would have lasted long enough for her too see what it was like actuallybeing with himto be loved by him. 

But the smile soon faded form her lips, and momentarily she felt a slight sting in her heart. Why did good things only have to happen in dreams? 

Deciding it better and less distressing to concentrate on matters less emotionally straining, Pan got up and went downstairs to get some breakfast. She could feel her stomach grumbling as the delicious smell of fresh toast, pancakes and coffee floated from the kitchen. 

"Morning mom, morning dad!" She greeted as she burst into the kitchen, and after giving both her parents a hug she got herself a huge pile of jam covered toast and pancakes, and sat down to eat, while his father watched her with slight amusement from behind his newspaper. She always had had a big appetite. 

"Trunks called." Videl said as she brought Gohan a plate of pancakes. 

At the mentioning of his name Pan stopped eating, and looked up form her food. Quickly she returned her head down, trying to make herself too obvious. "Really? This early?" She asked and felt slight disappointment in missing the chance to hear his voice first thing in the morning. 

Her mother just smiled with amusement. "Unless you haven't noticed, It's one o'clock already."

"What?!" Pan asked dumbstruck. She had completely forgotten to look at the time. She couldn't believe she actually slept that long. She'd missed the morning cartoons.

"So how come you're just eating breakfast?" Pan asked casually, knowing her parents were early risers, but got the answer as they both blushed a light hue of pink. So that was why mom was making pancakes, Pan thought with a smile. 

"Never mind." Pan smiled and glanced at her parents. "So what did he have to say?" She asked and continued eating nonplussed. 

"He said to remind you of your sparring session today." Gohan spoke in the middle of stuffing his face with pancakes in great delight, while his wife watched him with small smile form the stove.

"Sparring session" Pan pondered, and froze. "What time did you say it was again?" Pan asked warily. 

"One. Why ?" Videl answered and frowned. 

"Because I'm late!" Pan exclaimed, and in a flash and a breeze she had disappeared from the kitchen. 

Quickly as possible she changed into her sweats, tied her hair and in a hurry stuffed her gym bag with a change of clothing, ran back down the stairs, quickly threw on her coat and took off into the sky. 

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly from a cloudless sky and the air was refreshingly crispy. Although to Pan it was more down right freezing, since she was traveling at such a high speed. 

Trunks was already waiting for her outside the gravity room, legs and arms crossed as he leaned against it's door, with a "I thought I told you" look on his face, while he watched her approach form the corner of his eye. 

With a sheepish smile Pan gently landed right in front of him.

"You're late." He pointed out with a patronizingly playful scowl as he straightened himself and stepped forward form the wall. 

Kami he looked so hansom in that black winter coat of his. Pan smiled inwardly, before smacking herself. Her teenage hormones were getting the better of her again. 

"Yeah well, you deserve to be tortured a bit." She countered with a semi-smirk. 

"Besides, this way you've got more time to live. Or had. I'm gonna kick your ass you know." She grinned self-assuredly, waiting with anticipation for the opportunity to beat him. Literally. 

Trunks just gave a unconvinced chuckle, and leading the way opened the door for her. 

"We'll just have to see about that won't we." He smiled at her smugly as she past by him, and followed her inside. 

-------------

Strike, blow, kick, kick, duck, dodge, strike, kick

The room echoed form the grunts and yelps and the swift noises of fist hitting fist, body hitting body as the two fought with growing intensity, both giving it all they had, but neither getting the better of the other. 

Trunks had to admit Pan had improved immensely in the last six months, the determination she had was amazing. Fighting had always been important to him too, it was in his blood, but the passion she seemed to have for it went far beyond his, or at least of what it was now. Somewhere along the years fighting had somehow grown less important. Or maybe it was just a repercussion of growing up. 

In a way he had to envy her, being so excited and dedicated to something. Right now he didn't have anything to passionate about, hadn't had in a long time. 

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he received a painful remainder of the first rule in fighting: never ever lose concentration. 

That was his last mistake. In a millisecond he found himself pinned securely to the floor by a pair of slender but strong arms, dark brown eyes gazing victoriously and smugly at him. 

"What can I say Pan." Trunks panted with a semi-grin. Somehow he wasn't all that upset about his loss. Maybe because fighting with her was always a pleasure. Even when it hurt, and it usually did. "My mind wandered."

"Excuses. Honestly Trunks-kun! You're getting sloppy!" Pan scolded as she pulled him up. 

"Oh well, must be one of the side benefits of getting old." Pan cracked cheekily and burst into laughter as she saw the mortified look on Trunks' face. 

"Just for that, you've earned yourself a serious beating." Trunks grumbled with a scowl, and took a fighting stance. 

"And this time, you'll be the one on the floor." He smiled self-assuredly, making Pan slightly flinch inwardly. That grin was never good. 

But she wasn't going to let him get to her. "Bring it on pappy!" She coaxed with a grin, but it was soon wiped off as Trunks' fist landed on her unguarded cheek. 

In an hour Trunks had fulfilled his promise, and floated smugly arms crossed above a very aggravated and exhausted Pan . 

Grumbling Pan attempted to get up, when a sharp pain shot through her right hand making her wince. Frowning Pan examined the source of the pain, while Trunks lowered down beside her, brow crunched form concern. 

"You ok?" He asked with worry in his eyes, kneeling beside her. 

"I'm fine, I just bruised my hand. You have a hard head you know." She remarked, but Trunks didn't laugh. 

Trying not to grimace, Pan started to dry off the blood trickling out of the wounds of her knuckles into the hem of her shirt. Kami it hurt, and it wasn't just her knuckles, it was the whole damn hand. 

"Here, let me see, it might be broken." He said and before Pan had time to protest he taken her hand gently into his. 

"Auch! Watch it!" Pan snapped, as he fiddled with her hand, moving the fingers, and feeling the wrist. 

"Sorry." Trunks said and glanced at her with a smile, but then continued his examination, only more gently this time.

If you didn't count the pain, it was kind of nice having him hovering so close to her all concerned, touching her hand with his so softly.

Then suddenly a strange voice soft flowed through her mind, interrupting her thoughts, startling the daylights out of her. _Kiss him, now is your chance,_ it whispered to her. _What the hell! _Pan panicked, she hadn't just heard something had she? 

"Did you say something?" Pan asked Trunks with a frown. He just shook his head. 

_Kiss him! Kiss him! _The voice ushered, more persistent. _That's it! I'm finally loosing it! I'm hearing voices for Kami's sake!_ Pan cried. 

Suddenly a jolt of pain shot through her spine, making her cry out loudly as he bent her wrist. 

"Well I don't think it's broken, but it is sprained and your knuckles need cleaning. Sorry about that." He apologized, obviously relieved he hadn't caused her anymore damage, and smiled at her warmly. 

_Kiss him or you'll loose your wish!_ The voice screamed now almost frantic, startling Pan yet again. Then her eyes widened in shock of realization._ The wish? The wish from last night!!! WAS IT REAL!?_

_Yes it's real! Now kiss him before it´s too late! _The voice told her, but all Pan could do was stare. At him. She couldn't just kiss him, not without warning, and what if she really was crazy, then what would Trunks think of her.

"Pan is something wrong?" Trunks frowned, noticing the strange, pale look on her face. You look like you've seen a gh" Pan didn't have time to think about it since a strange force suddenly pushed her forward and against him, her lips somehow landing directly onto his, cutting Trunks off in mid-sentence. It seemed Merike had had enough of Pans hesitation.

You can guess Trunks surprise when his friend had suddenly crushed her mouth against his, but after few seconds surprise wasn't the first thing on his mind. In fact he wasn't quite sure what it was. This strange, warm tingling feeling had started to slowly envelope him, and to push away everything else. There was something about it, something he couldn't quite put a finger onsomething magical. 

As soon as Pan could control her body again, she pushed herself away form him, her face completely flushed from embarrassment, while she waited for him to scream or to do something else that expressed resentment. 

But to her surprise and relief it never came. Warily Pan lifted her gaze. The look in his eyes make her breath get caught in her throat. 

Trunks felt strange, or different, and more importantly he felt different towards the confused young woman on the ground in front of him. He felt a strange attraction, a strong pull towards her, one like he'd never felt before, and for some reason he didn't care that she 14 years younger than him, or the fact that she was his friend. 

Pan looked different too. He'd never noticed how beautiful her dark coffee eyes were, or how inviting was her young slender body, concealed only by her tight tank top and a pair of gray sweats. It was if something, or someone had opened his eyes, as if he'd been sleeping for the last few years. 

But he was awake now. 

To be continued.


	2. part 2

**Disclaimer**:Nope, don't own Dragonball, sorry to disappoint you. Don't make any money of this either (unfortunately). But it would be greatly appreciated if you wouldn't use or distribute this piece of crappy fan literature without the permission of yours truly. Thank you! 

P.S. Don't sue me!

Three days, Three Nights

By Carbo

How would you like to have a wish for a Christmas present? Anything you wanted, or anyone you wanted would be yours. But there is a catch, the wish only lasts for three days. What happens when Pan wishes for the love of a certain lavender haired wonder? Read on!

Note: This part didn't come along as well as I hoped, but it doesn't really matter since it only leads the story to the next parts, which are more important. I think?

Rating: PG-13, although that may change to R in the next parts.

**Part 2**

Heart thumping wildly in her chest Pan gazed into Trunks blue eyes, across the distance between them. 

Could it be she wasn't going crazy? That the wish really had come true? There **was **undoubtedly something different in his eyes.

Trunks gazed at her hypnotized, yet confused. Where were these feelings comings form? He'd never felt anything like this before. For some reason he was feeling strong feelings of attraction and yearning towards a girl he'd always considered like a second little sister. Now, suddenly in a blink of an eye, in that brief kiss it had all changed. And even though he couldn't quite understand it, he couldn't help it. 

Hesitantly, unsure of what it was he was doing , Trunks moved closer to her and reached out to gently touch her uninjured hand with his fingers, caressing the small hand softly, while gazing intensely into her eyes. 

"Pan?" He whispered with a hoarse voice, his face so close she could almost feel his breath on her cheek. God, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked, her eyes like liquid chocolate, and her lips, they just called to him. 

"Uh-uh?" She uttered, her heart pounding in her ears. It had to be true, the spell worked. She couldn't believe it. But how? _Stupid, why wouldn't it! It wouldn't have been the first weird thing that has happened to me. _

"I-Ican I" He stuttered. _Darn,_ he cursed, he was so nervous he couldn't get a out a coherent sentence. _Ah shank it_, he thought and decided to put his thoughts into action, and slowly he started to lean forward, his intention to kiss her. 

Heart pounding, Pan instinctively closed her eyes. His lips touched hers tentatively, caressing her lips softly. Growing more confident, his arm snaked around her waist pulling her closer against his warm body, and his mouth devoured hers completely, their kiss intensifying until they completely lost themselves in each others arms. 

Pan had never felt such joy in her life. Being kissed by the man of her dreams in a way she'd always wanted to be kissed. It was shear heaven, she could hardly feel the pain in her hand. And it was real, not some faded fantasy. 

Her body fit so perfectly into his, her arms around his body. It just seemed so right, like it was always meant to be. Like coming home. 

Being so lost in the emotion packed kiss, neither of them detected a very familiar ki approaching the gravity room. It wasn't until the sound of the turning door-nub echoed through the room that the two were alerted. 

Franticly they pushed away from each other, only half a second before the door flung open. 

Dazed, flushed and panting heavily Trunks and Pan gazed at the stern looking figure who was observing them form the door. For a moment Vegeta gave them a suspicious glare, but what was there strange about two fighters sitting exhausted on the floor? Nothing at all, but all the same Vegeta couldn't get rid of the feeling something was going on here. 

Ignoring the feeling Vegeta returned his trademark scowl onto his face 

"Dinner is ready, so you better get your sorry buts in there before your mother freaks out again. You too brat." He grumbled and after giving them a sharp glance he turned around and walked out, mumbling something about Bulma treating him like an errand-boy again. 

After glancing at Pan with slight awkwardness, Trunks scrambled off the floor and helped Pan up carefully. For a moment they stood there close to each other, staring at each other uncomfortably. Both had a lot on their mind but neither had the guts to say anything. 

Braking the moment Trunks turned away his gaze, and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well we better go before it gets cold." He said, his voice sounding odd in his own ears. He decided to leave questions for later, in spite the fact that they burned him like three-weeks old pizza. 

"Yeah, sure." Pan blushed, turning away her gaze too, and started to walk toward the door, followed by Trunks. She wasn't sure what to think, this was all still a bit too much to comprehend all of a sudden. 

What exactly was she supposed to do now? How was she suppose to act and feel around him, now that he was in love with her, or at least she assumed he was. She knew this was what she had wanted, but it didn't make it any less complicated. 

The walk to the house was unnervinly quite, neither knowing quite what to say. The events of the last fifteen minutes still needed processing and both kept their thoughts to themselves. 

At the dinner table Trunks and Pan had trouble keeping their eyes off each other as well as their thoughts, and snuck nervous glances of each other at every opportunity. The others were so observed in their food (especially Vegeta) that they didn't notice. Thankfully Bra wasn't home, she would have spotted something like that instantly. 

Pan just couldn't stop thinking about what was happening, and could hardly get anything down - something that didn't usually happen twice in a millenium. The feel of his lips, his arms, the warmth of his body, it all kept playing over and over in her head, causing a permanent blush on her face, and a whirl in her stomach. 

Trunks' state wasn't much different and he too was having trouble concentrating on his dinner. Indiscreet thoughts, questions, butterflies and kept flying around in his head. He had just kissed Pan, his Pan, the Pan he'd known since she was a baby and in a way that still made his cheeks heaten, and now he wasn't sure how to deal with it. He knew what he felt, however strange it was, but he had no idea what Pan was thinking, at least he didn't know for sure. 

But she had kissed back hadn't she? And the way she'd gazed at him, she must have felt something too, must havehe thought to himself, as the look in her ebony eyes flashed through his mind. 

Please let Kami be so kind. 

But he had to know for sure, he thought to himself, staring at her across the table when she wasn't looking, eyes traveling to her light pink lips. 

Too nervous to eat much, and frankly getting uncomfortable sitting with Trunks and his parents, Pan excused herself early and went upstairs. Shortly after Trunks informed he was also done and practically rushed out of the room. 

You can imagine Bulmas face when she noticed both their plates were still half full. Frowning she threw a questioning look to Vegeta who only shrugged his shoulders and continued his meal. 

Pan had just gotten through the door of Trunks' room when she felt a familiar presence behind her and turned around. 

He stood there, leaning against the doorframe, the distinctive look of uncertainty written in his eyes as he gazed at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his. 

He looked so lost standing there staring at her, like a boy wondering whether he should ask a girl to the movies or not. Internally she smiled at the thought, it was kind of cute. And seeing him so on edge calmed her own heart a bit. At least she wasn't the only one. 

Rubbing his neck – a sign of nervousness – Trunks looked at her questioningly form under his brow. He had to ask, he had to know, but somehow it was proving very difficult. 

"Pan" What should he say? He thought in anguish as the words died on his lips. Do you like me? No way, that really did sound like a boy trying to ask a girl on a date. Do you love me? Too straight forward, too dangerous and far too soon. 

Do you think you **could** love me? Better, but not quite there. He was going to have to improvise. 

"Pan, Iin the gravity room I felt something. I know we've been friends for a long time, and the last thing I want to do is ruin that for us but, do you thinkyou could or would consider going out with me or something?" There, he'd said it, a bit incoherently maybe, but from the look in her eyes he'd gotten the point across. And hopefully he'd get the right answer too. 

To his relief she didn't seem the least bit surprised or horrified. Instead she just smiled warmly at him, eyes shining, cheeks flushing. 

"Ifelt something too. And I've felt it before, I just didn't think we could ever – that you could ever" She quickly lowered her eyes, hiding the glimpse pain in them. For years she'd longed for him in secret, watching him flaunt other women, while he treated her - a woman painfully in love with him - just as one of the guys, or a little sister. It had not been pleasant. But she couldn't waist her time thinking about that now. Quickly she brushed aside the sting of the past, and concentrated on the present. 

"Yes, I'd love to out with you Trunks-kun." She looked up at him, smile returning. 

Trunks grinned a broad, slightly silly grin, until he controlled himself, most obviously satisfied with her answer. 

"Good." He said with a smile, and tentatively moved a step closer to her. It was strange, tiptoeing around Pan all of a sudden, worrying about each word he said to her each move he made. Even now, he wasn't sure whether or not he should pull her into his arms and kiss her. He wanted to, so bad. 

She just looked so cute and sexy with her hair left messed up like that after their spar, and her dark, vibrant eyed gazing at him with a smile. 

Pan grinned slightly. He had that look again. That coveting, yet confused one. 

"I'm not going to bite you Trunks. I might hit you but I won't bite." She dared to say, with a slightly mischievous lopsided smile. She thought it was time to lighten the mood a bit. 

Trunks blushed a light shade of pink at her words, embarrassed that she'd spotted his insecurity. But it kind of relaxed him too to see her smile and joke like that in that devilish way of hers. In a way she was saying that he didn't need to feel so off balance, that she was still just Pan. 

Coaxing a smirk of his own, Trunks suddenly felt much bolder and without hesitating he stepped closer to her, and captured her smiling lips with his own. Trunks' heart practically sighed from relief, (and his wasn't the only one) as he wrapped his arms around the little spit-fire, and lost himself in their kiss. 

His tongue explored her mouth with surprising fervor, yet there was a gentleness and deepness to it that made Pans heart ache so sweetly. Kami, she didn't ever want him to stop. 

But then in the middle of the divine experience an unpleasant sensation awakened Pans senses. A strange smell.

After a few minutes of heaven, to his dismay Trunks felt too small hands press against his chest and the object of his affection shying away from his lips. 

Slightly dazed Trunks opened his eyes, and looked questioningly into the dark pools that stared up at him with a smile. 

"I'd love to continue that later, but I really need a shower. And so do you!" Pan chuckled and wrinkled her nose, waiving her hand at the smell. One couldn't avoid sweating when training, and I tell you, after a while the odor is something resembling the evil twin of a fresh field of flowers 

"Right, a shower." He smiled sheepishly, and rubbed his neck. "You go on ahead, I'll wait for my turn." He didn't dare to suggest going in with her, not that he didn't want to. It was just a bit too early for that kind of thing. 

Sighing he watched as she gave him a sweet smile and turned her back to him and walked into the bathroom. 

As he watched her walk away he felt a strange wave of peace and contentment wash over him. 

This was the start of something good, he thought with a wistful smile. He could feel it in his bones. Something that might just have the potential to last forever.

----

Pans smile vanished as she peeled off her clothes and stepped into the shower. 

With a heavy sigh she opened the tap and let the hot water pour over her body, the burning water numbing her senses, hoping it would numb her heart too. 

Pain had suddenly replaced the giddy joy in her heart as she leaned against the cold tile wall. She knew these feelings she now shared with him weren't really real, that it was all just a three-day-long hoax, a simple fairytale. And unlike all other fairytales, she knew this one didn't have a happy ending.

How would she deal with all these bitterly sweet memories, knowing he could remember none of them, that to him they didn't even exist. How would she cope with the torture of loving him even more, knowing he would never really love her back. Everything would return back to normal, only this time her torture would be even worse. 

Had she really made the right decision? Did she really want to know what it was like to be loved by him, when all it would eventually bring her was more pain?

But like her pain the water droplets rolled into the drain, disappearing into the darkness. 

Forgotten maybe, but not gone for good. 

She had made her choice, and now she had to make the best of it. 

To be Continued. 

Personally, I'm not very satisfied with this part. Few things really went as I wanted them to, but tired of working on a piece that I knew wasn't going to get better with my enthusiasm I settled into just doing little correcting and then letting sleeping dogs lie. 

The part is what it is and I apologize if it's crappy. I'll try to make up for it in the next part. 

__

Back


End file.
